Plastic bottles are today widely used for the transportation and sale of products to consumers including, but not limited to bottled water, soda, juices, fruits, ketchup and numerous other products.
The disposal of these bottles has become a national and international problem. The transportation and disposal of empty plastic bottles has become a major problem for landfills. In many areas, recycling of plastic bottles has been made mandatory. Nevertheless, there is a continuing problem with used, empty bottles taking up large amounts of space in storage and in transporting the empty bottles to landfills or recycling plants. There is an even worse problem where the bottles are disposed of in a landfill requiring large amounts of volume in the landfill.
There is a continuing problem even where the used and emptied bottles are transported to a recycling facility as the empty used bottles require much space for storage in the home, office or business for storage of these empty bottles until they are picked up for recycling by a recycling truck, and usually large trucks are required because of the volume generated by the empty used bottles.
Efforts have been made in the past at reducing the volume of trash materials such as plastic bottles, glass bottles and other trash. These have included various structures large and small which include compaction, grinding and housing of various shapes. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,435 B1—Robinson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,673—Lodovico et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,965 B1—Parkin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,662—Ross, Jr., et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,126—Bomze and U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,026—Baron.